


Teth Arc

by 5wheelz



Series: Catalyze [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clone Wars, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Nadzieja's Pretty Great, She's Great I Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5wheelz/pseuds/5wheelz
Summary: Catalyze: (v), cause or accelerate (a reaction) by acting as a catalyst.The Clone War has begun! The Galactic Republic clashes with the Confederacy of Independent Systems in some of the most violent conflicts this galaxy has ever witnessed. As both sides war back and forth, the Republic is desperate for any advantage they can get. Enter Nadzieja Ordo, a young Mandalorian bounty hunter looking to make a name for herself. Ordo works closely with Republic ground troops in an effort to drive back Separatist advances. This is the first chapter of her story.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Catalyze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604641
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Jungle Planets and Huttlet Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadzieja Ordo hated jungle planets. Their atmospheres were disgustingly humid, their terrain was difficult to cross, and their flora and fauna was almost always out to kill you. 
> 
> Of all planets, why Teth?

Nadzieja Ordo hated jungle planets. Their atmospheres were disgustingly humid, their terrain was difficult to cross, and their flora and fauna was almost always out to kill you.

_Of all planets, why_ Teth?

Generally speaking, she had a rule against venturing into Wildspace. It was far too dangerous to be worth any bounty. That being said, when she had seen the bounty Jabba the Hutt had offered for returning his son, she figured it was worth the risk. RE-3 had given her a skeptical look when she plugged in the coordinates, but when the droid realized how many credits she stood to make, it fell silent.

  
In the time that she had been scoping out the monastery, she had seen a number of bounty hunters enter. They had yet to return, which wasn’t all that surprising. She had felt a dark presence on the surface of the planet. It felt familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. In her gut, Nadz knew it was the reason why the bounty hunters had gone missing. That and the small army of battle droids guarding the outer courtyard.

_I wonder if I know who’s behind all thi—_

Nadzieja’s thoughts were cut off by the sudden sound of…Republic gunships?

_How odd. They must be here for the Huttlet too. There’s no other reason to send troops out this far._

Nadz collected her equipment and set her ship’s cloaking and safety measures to ensure that no one would be able to enter. She then headed in the direction of the monastery. The gunships had landed farther South than her position. It seemed as though they were only dropping off troops and tanks.

_They’ll try to scale the cliffs then. That’ll be a tough fight._

Approaching the cliffs, she attached her longest grappling cable to her belt.

_I’ll let the Republic take the courtyard. With the distraction they cause, I should be able to slip into the monastery through a window or something._

She fired her cable, beginning the long ascent to the top.

***

There had only been a few droids left on the inside of the fortress when she arrived. The rest were outside, battling the Republic forces. Nadzieja had perched in the window she entered through and picked off as many droids as she could see. Leaping down, she went to open the door when three Droidekas rolled around the corner.

“Fierfek!” Nadz shouted as she activated her twin orange lightsabers.

She managed to slice one in half just before it activated its shield, but the other two were able to protect themselves, unleashing a barrage of laser-fire. Nadzieja tucked and rolled, coming to a crouch in a small alcove.

_I wonder how good those shields are._

Pulling out two frag grenades, she rolled them gently towards the unsuspecting droids. The grenades entered the shields then exploded. These explosions caused the shields to be disabled.

_Not good enough._

Nadz charged the damaged droids. Just as she sliced the Droidekas in half, she heard the sound of the monastery’s door opening.

_Oh this’ll be good. Time to see who won, clones or droids_.

As the door fully opened, she heard the sound of lightsabers being activated and rifles being cocked.

“Who are you? Turn around so I can see you,” a male voice called out. His tone sounded equal parts accusing and irritated. _Guess the clones won after all. Good._

Deciding that she didn’t want to be decapitated by a Jedi, Nadz did as she was told. Deactivating her sabers and clipping them to her belt, she raised her hands and turned around slowly. Without speaking, she allowed her lightsabers and modified rifle, as well as her Beskar, do all the intimidating for her. As she turned to face the Republic forces, she was greeted with the sight of two Jedi. That, and a healthy number of clone troopers.

_Wonder if I trained any of them._

The Jedi who had spoken before approached cautiously. He radiated a strange feeling, somewhere between hot and cold, but too intense to feel lukewarm.

“I asked you a question, Mandalorian. Who. Are. You.”

She smiled under her helmet. _Never seen a Jedi with anger issues before._ Just as Nadzieja was about to answer, the clone captain cleared his throat.

“Sir, I believe that’s one of the trainers from Kamino. Her name was Ordo, if I’m not mistaken.”

The trooper that had opened the door gestured to her armor.

“She looks nothing like Azra Ordo. Captain, are you sure she was a trainer on Kamino?”

Another clone piped up.

“Isn’t Ordo the name of the Null ARC?”

“She trained ARCs," the captain answered. "I remember. You were the weapons specialist, right?”

The Mandalorian nodded. The smaller Jedi moved to speak. The feeling she put out was softer, slightly warmer than the one given off by the other Jedi. _Nothing like the cold presence I felt before._

“I’m sure she can speak for herself. Are you here for the Huttlet too?”

Nadzieja shifted on her feet. If she played her hand right, she could end up with at least part of a large bounty, as well as the trust of the Republic.

“I am. His father put out a handsome bounty for returning him alive.”

There was a long pause. The smaller Jedi turned to the other, standing on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. He rolled his eyes, then whispered something back. She nodded, then spoke up once again.

“My master and I have a proposal for you. Help us recover the Huttlet, and we’ll give you the bounty when he is returned.”

Nadz slowly lowered her hands to her side. _The whole reward? Works for me._

She shrugged.

“Deal.”

The Togruta smiled, turning to the other Jedi.

“See? Told you I could convince her.”

The man rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, whatever. Just start looking for that Huttlet.”

***

The Jedi left to find the Huttlet. The older of the pair seemed reluctant to let Nadzieja out of his sight. The clone captain assured his general he would keep an eye on the bounty hunter. Once the Jedi were gone, Nadz moved to speak to the clone captain. He was busy barking orders, ensuring that their position was defensible. Before she even asked, the captain turned to look at her.

“What can I do for you, bounty hunter?”

“Just wondering if there’s anything I can do to help, captain,” Nadz answered evenly.

The captain called over one of his sergeants.

“Show Ordo to the weapons stockpile. Have her check them over, she knows more about this stuff than the shinies.”

The sergeant nodded.

“This way ma’am.”

Just as she began to walk away, Nadz turned back to the captain.

“Wait. What can I call you, captain? I feel bad just calling you ‘trooper.’”

A chuckle crackled through the man’s helmet.

“The name’s Rex.”

***

When the Jedi finally returned, Nadzieja had double-checked the weapons she had been shown. She was showing two of the shinies a more efficient way to reload their rifles when the Jedi passed by. The padawan was holding a small, smelly baby Hutt. The older one (Master Skywalker, if she had overheard correctly) sputtered as he recognized her.

“Rex, why’s the bounty hunter next to all of the guns?”

“She has more experience checking and cleaning weapons than any of us,” the captain answered calmly.

Skywalker was about to answer when the girl cleared her throat.

“Ahem? Shouldn’t we be contacting Master Kenobi right now?”

The man pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, we should. C’mon Rex, let’s go talk to Obi-Wan.”

Nadz could feel the captain rolling his eyes good-naturedly through his helmet as he moved to follow his Jedi.

Nadzieja went back to triple checking the weapons. The shinies were beginning to improve their skills. They all laughed as the grip fell off one of their brother’s guns. Nadz held out her hand to take the gun.

“If your weapon breaks in the middle of a battle, you’re _fekked_. Good news is, as long as it’s in one piece you can always use it as a club of sorts.”

“Or you could just punch the droids in the face,” one of the shinies piped up. “That’s what Captain Rex does.”

She hummed thoughtfully.

“Can’t say that surprises me. I know a lot of bounty hunters that would break their hands if they tried that.”

The clone that had spoken shifted on his feet.

“Do you think…do you think you could teach us? H—how to punch, I mean,” the clone stammered.

Nadz laughed.

“Sure! What’s your name, trooper?”

“Zeer, ma’am. These two are Attie and Nax.”

“Good to meet you. Now square up.”

The clone barely had time to shift into a defending stance before Nadz swung at him.

“You’re quick. Good.”

She dropped her fist, which was stopped inches from Zeer’s helmet.

“Rule number one of punching: always be quick on your…feet.”

Nadz trailed off as a distant roaring began to grow louder. Looking up, she could make out several Separatist landing craft descending from the dense cloud cover. There was a brief moment when the Republic forces gathered were completely still. The silence was broken by Rex.

“Defensive positions!”

The rest of the battalion began to take up battle positions. Skywalker gave the order to retreat into the fortress as laser-fire rained down on them from above. Once safely inside, Nadz approached the Jedi.

“Skywalker, what do you need me to do?”

The Jedi turned to her.

“My padawan and I are gonna protect the Huttlet and get him to Obi-Wan. You can either come with us, or you can stay with my captain and defend the fortress.”

Nadzieja surveyed the battalion. They had already lost a number of their brothers during the initial assault on the fortress.

_Who knows how many will survive this attack?_

“I think,” Nadz began, turning back to the Jedi, “I’ll stay with the clones. Good luck with Stinky.”

Skywalker seemed surprised by her choice.

“Very well. You have my word that Jabba will know you aided us. I’m sure he’ll have a reward for you.”

Nadzieja nodded. As the Jedi turned to leave, the padawan gave a small wave. Nadz waved back. Just as she moved to speak to Rex, Nadz felt a cold chill settle over her. It felt…it was as though a dark presence was drawing nearer. She swore she could recognize it, but wasn’t sure.

_I felt this when I got here but…it’s much stronger now._

Nadz shook off the feeling.

_I’ll find out who it is soon enough._

The captain was situating his men when she approached.

“There’s a ledge up by the window. I’ll be up there if you need me.”

Rex nodded.

“Got it. We appreciate the help. Ordo.”

Taking position. Nadzieja waited for the Separatists to breach the door. The chilling presence grew stronger. She lined her crosshairs up with the door. A loud screech of metal could be heard, then the door began to open. The shouts of clones could barely be heard over the din.

“They’ve breached the door!”

“Brace for it, brace for it!”

“Hold your ground!”

Blaster-fire poured through the open doorway. Nadzieja was able to pick off a decent number of the droids, but they just kept coming. Spider-droids crawled through the door just as super battle droids entered.

“Second wave, second wave!”

One of the clones shouted over the din. The clones are getting slaughtered down there. Nadz growled as she stowed her rifle. Unclipping her lightsabers from her belt, she leapt down from the ledge. The sudden movement caused the droids shift their focus from the clones to her. She was able to carve up a large number of droids before some force threw her backwards. A dry chuckle came from the doorway. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? I thought the Jedi abandoned these clones.”

A tall pale humanoid entered the monastery. The blaster-fire had ceased. Many of the clones had been killed, or at least seriously injured. Nadz rose to her feet.

“Sorry baldy, I don’t think we’ve met.”

The cold feeling was at its strongest now. She could feel it emanating from the woman in front of her. The woman stalked closer, and Nadzieja was finally able to get a good look at her. Pale skin was decorated with faint purple tattoos.

_A Nightsister?_

Her eyes were a cold, piercing blue, which stood out starkly against the deep purple of her robes. The woman pulled twin lightsabers from her belt.

“Hm. You certainly don’t look like a Jedi.”

The woman stopped in front of her.

“But you certainly don’t look like a Mandalorian either. Who are you?”

Rather than answering, Nadz held out her lightsabers as though she was surrendering. At the last moment, she pulled back her hands, igniting her sabers. The woman was quick to react, and leaping backwards, she activated her own sabers.

“You really think you can fight me and win? You’ve made a grave mistake, girl.”

The woman charged at Nadz. The Mandalorian brought up her blades to stop the Nightsister’s from decapitating her.

“I didn’t know the Nightsisters did the Separatist’s dirty work.”

That made the woman hesitate. She glared at Nadz.

“What do you know of my people? You’re nothing but a mere child. Are you even a real Mandalorian?”

She shoved the Nightsister’s sabers off her own, then leapt up into the rafters of the fortress. The woman followed, and they exchanged blows with their dual sabers.

“You know, any normal human wouldn’t be able to jump like that." The woman grinned wickedly. "I wonder…a Force sensitive Mandalorian?”

“I don’t know…” Nadz grunted with the effort of holding off the woman. “…what you’re talking about.”

The woman leaned in. They had made their way up to a much higher ledge.

“Oh, but I think you do. Unfortunately, I haven’t the time to kill you myself. I suppose I’ll have to let gravity do the work for me.”

With that, the Nightsister gave Nadz a rough shove. She lost her balance, slipping off the ledge. With a sickening clang, she connected with the ground, and the world went black.

***

“…will contact Skywalker now.”

“I…will contact Skywalker now.”

As Nadzieja came to consciousness, she could just make out an exchange between the Nightsister and Rex. The clone turned on his commlink.

“Anakin, come in.”

Nadz shifted slightly. Having landed flat on her back, she could tell a few of her ribs were cracked. Her head was pounding, despite the Beskar helmet she wore to protect herself.

From her position, she could just make up the clone captain. Slumped against the wall, the bodies of fallen clones surrounding him. With a shaky voice, he continued to speak into his commlink.

“We’ve held the droids, sir. What is your location?” 

Silence. Skywalker wasn’t answering. Somehow, he must have known something was wrong.

_Impressive_.

Just as the Nightsister seemed to run out of patience, a droid approached, informing her the Republic reinforcements had arrive. She growled orders to her battle droids, then stalked off into the fortress.

_She must be going after the Huttlet._

Nadz made a move to get up, but her body immediately protested.

_Right. I fell at least fifty feet. I should be grateful that I’m not dead or seriously injured._

The droids rounded up the few remaining clones. One super battle droid made its way over to her. Rather than fighting it, she went limp and allowed herself to be dragged by the foot. Once they entered the courtyard, Nadzieja could see what was meant by ‘Republic reinforcements.’ A vast number of Torrent starfighters were engaged with the Separatist forces. Just as Nadz was about to make her move, Rex’s commlink went off.

“Come in, Rex, do you copy? Rex?”

The droids in front turned.

“Did you hear that?”

“It came from one of the prisoners,” the droid’s companion replied.

Rex held up his wrist.

“Let me show you how it works, clanker.”

With a single punch, the captain had decapitated the droid.

_Wow, he does punch droids in the face._

The courtyard descended into chaos the moment the droid’s head came off its shoulder. Nadz took the opportunity to wrench her leg from the super battle droid still holding her. The droid immediately moved to blast her to pieces, but was cut down by a barrage of blaster fire coming from the remaining clones. Scrambling to her feet, she dashed to the fallen AT-TE the clones had hidden themselves behind.

“Captain, what’s our status?”

“I contacted General Skywalker. He should…he should be on his way.”

Blaster-fire pinged off the metal around them.

“Are we going to get reinforcements on the ground anytime soon?”

“Yes. General Kenobi is en route to assist us.”

“How long until Kenobi arrives?”

The captain made a frustrated noise.

“I don’t know!” he shouted over the din of blaster-fire.

Just as she was about to retort, Nadz heard the roar of gunships.

“He might be here sooner than you think.”

With that, Nadzieja vaulted over the leg she was crouching behind, drawing her lightsabers. The action caused her ribs to give a harsh twinge of irritation. She was immediately barraged with blaster fire, the force of which caused her injuries from falling to become more aggravated. However, her distraction gave the clones an opportunity to mow down the droids without fear of being blasted.

_This_ Kenobi _better come through. Otherwise, we’ll all die here._

One of the clones with particularly good aim brought down a vulture droid on top of a super battle droid.

“This is it!” Rex yelled. “Scrap’em!”

The clones came out of the woodwork and began assaulting the droid forces head on. As they began pushing the droids back, Rex and Zeer became separated from the rest of the clones.

“Rex!”

As Nadz moved to run towards the captain, she left her right side open. A lucky bolt slammed into her chestplate. At such close range the bolt laid her flat out, knocking the air from her lungs and further bruising her ribs. She fought to stay conscious as droids surrounded her, weapons cocked.

One of the droids aiming at the captain spoke up.

“Surrender Republic dogs!”

Rex aimed his blaster at the droids.

“We’ve got you outnumbered!”

The droid speaking paused.

“Outnumbered? Wait—one, two, thr—”

The droids surrounding the captain were blasted to pieces by a small Jedi craft. A human male wielding a blue lightsaber leapt from the craft, carving through the surviving droids with grace and efficiency. A group of Republic gunships blasted some of the droids to pieces. From the gunships came squads of clones that aided in destroying the droids. One of few remaining members of Rex’s battalion sprinted over to Nadz.

“Are you alright ma’am?”

Struggling into an upright position, Nadzieja nodded.

“Yeah, just bruised my ribs. I’ll take care of it later.”

Despite the fact that he was wearing a helmet, she could _see_ a skeptical eyebrow being raised.

“Right. I’ve never been told that one before.”

He held up a hand to stop her protests.

“I’ll be seeing you in the medbay later. That’s a promise.”

With that, he ran to the next injured clone.

_Bet he was trained by Azra. No one can convey that much sass through a helmet without being trained._

Rising to her feet, Nadzieja rejoined the action with renewed vigor.

***

With the help of Kenobi’s reinforcements, it didn’t take much longer from the droid forces to be subdued. Rex had performed some dangerous tricks with explosives, blowing the heads off spider-droids and the like. The Nightsister had fought Kenobi inside the monastery for a bit, but Nadz could tell when she left. The cold presence was finally gone from the planet.

_Hm, so it was her. Interesting._

After she left, Kenobi returned to assist Rex and the rest of the clones. With his added help, they made short work of the droids. As soon as it had been confirmed that the droids were wiped out, Nadz sighed with relief.

_It’s about_ time.

A person behind her cleared their throat.

“Excuse me, miss. I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you. I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

He held out his arm for a traditional Mandalorian greeting. As she took it, she couldn’t help but feel a warm, comforting sensation, similar to that of the other Jedi, but certainly warmer.

_It feels like…the opposite of the Nightsister. Strange._

“Nadzieja Ordo. Pleasure’s all mine, Master Jedi.”

The man smiled.

“I was wondering if—”

Kenobi was cut off by his commlink chirping. Sighing, he shook his head.

“I believe that’s the chancellor. Please excuse me.”

The Jedi walked briskly away. As his footsteps retreated, Nadz heard a new pair approach. Turning, she found herself looking at Rex. His entire posture looked exhausted. Slumped. She could see carbon scoring where his armor had been grazed, and he wasn’t putting much weight on his left leg.

“I wanted to thank you. For…for staying. You could have left us, but you didn’t. We—I appreciate it. You have my thanks.”

Nadz nodded.

“Of course. When a Mandalorian fights, they see the conflict through to the end.”

She surveyed the remaining clones.

“Who’s—how many…how many of your battalion survived?”

“Five,” Rex sighed. “Six including me.”

Nadz winced.

_So few? That’s a tough loss even for someone like him._

“And how are you? Any serious injuries?”

The captain waved a dismissive hand.

“No, I’m—”

“If you finish that sentence with the words, ‘good,’ ‘fine,’ or anything that conveys the fact that you aren’t injured I will sedate you and drag you to the medbay myself.”

Nadz turned to look at the clone who had spoken. He wore modified armor that bore yellow markings, and he was currently standing with one hip cocked and his arms crossed. If she had to guess, Nadzieja would say he had been standing there for most of their conversation. Rather than retorting, Rex just let out a bone-weary sigh.

“Wouldn’t _dream_ of it. Ordo, this is Cody. Cody, Ordo.”

Cody saluted her.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss.” Turning to Rex, Cody asked, “Is she related to…you know…”

Nadz rolled her eyes.

“No, I’m not related to Azra Ordo. It’s just a coincidence.”

Cody turned back to her.

“Oh, so you _do_ know Azra. Apologies. She was the—well _one_ of the bounty hunters who trained us.”

“Well, that certainly explains why Rex can punch the heads off droids,” Nadz replied.

At first Cody nodded sagely at her statement, but when he truly processed her words, he slowly and deliberately turned to face Rex.

“I’m sorry, you did _what now?_ ”

Rex raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

“To be fair, I was being held at gunpoint at the time and I didn’t have a blaster, so it was sort of my only option.”

“That—that doesn’t _matter_!” Cody spluttered. “You could have broken your hand! Then you wouldn’t have been able to shoot at all.”

Rex massaged the palm of his right hand.

“Actually, I think it is broken,” he said quietly.

Cody sighed, and had his helmet been removed, Nadz was sure he’d be pinching the bridge of his nose.

“In that case I’m taking you to Coric.” Turning back to Nadz, he continued. “I assume you have a ship somewhere on this planet. I’ll have a gunship fly you down.”

“That’d be nice. I was told I would be rewarded by Jabba for helping return his son safely. If it’s alright with you I’d like to stow my ship aboard your cruiser and wait for the Jedi to return.”

Cody nodded.

“I’ll inform the _Negotiator_ that you’ll be landing. See you aboard, Ordo.”

Cody seized Rex by the arm and dragged him off to the nearest medic. Having seen the captain acting tough and decapitating droids single-fistedly, it was almost comical to see him being pulled along like a misbehaving child.


	2. Recovery One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a quiet ride back to Nadz’s ship. The gunship that picked her up was carrying the remaining members of Rex's battalion. Zeer held onto the overhead handles with a loose grip. Attie sat on the floor, legs dangling out the side. Nax and Del helped her onto the gunship, and they descended into the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I found it difficult to drag myself through writing Teth, but I did it anyways because I think it is often forgotten about. For many of the main characters in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, this is one of the first battles that is really shown.

It was a quiet ride back to Nadz’s ship. The gunship that picked her up was carrying the remaining members of Rex's battalion. Zeer held onto the overhead handles with a loose grip. Attie sat on the floor, legs dangling out the side. Nax and Del helped her onto the gunship, and they descended into the jungle.

In front of her ship, RE-3 was pacing nervously.

"Aw, didja miss me 3?" Nadz cooed as she jumped down from the gunship.

The droid made a noise of disgust and marched back up the ship's ramp. Turning back to the gunship, Nadz cupped her hands to be heard over the din of the engines.

"Any of you boys want to come with?"

Zeer and Nax perked up, then hopped down. 

"Attie, Del, what about you?"

The two shook their heads.

"Coric might actually kill me if I don't go straight to the _Negotiator's_ medbay," Attie yelled in reply.

"Ditto," Del added.

"See you there," Nadz shouted as the gunship took off.

Turning to Zeer and Nax, she waved for them to follow.

"C'mon boys. I’ll give you the grand tour."

***

It took some convincing and serious puppy eyes on their part, but eventually Nadzieja caved and allowed the two to take turns piloting _Tal'galaar._

"What does ‘tal'galaar’ mean?" Zeer asked as he sat down at the controls.

Nadz stood behind the pilot seat, watching his every move and smacking his hand when he reached for the wrong buttons.

"It means 'blood-hawk,'" she answered. "My father was known as an _Akaan'galaar,_ which means 'war-hawk,' because of his skills with a jetpack. I figured I'd keep with the theme of our family, and named this ship accordingly."

"Is that why your armor has a sort of feather pattern?" Nax asked, motioning to her vambraces.

"Yeah. Painted it myself though," she replied. 

Nax hummed thoughtfully. They continued to approach the _Negotiator_ in silence. It was obvious that the two were exhausted, and their adrenaline was beginning to wear off.

_I wonder how their captain’s doing. He looked pretty rough when I last saw him._

When they were in range of the cruiser’s cannons, she took the controls and hailed the large ship. The clone on the bridge directed her to a specific landing bay. Upon arrival, the three were greeted by the sight of Commander Cody. He had removed his helmet and was currently holding it under his arm. He raised an eyebrow when Zeer and Nax exited the starship.

“Did you boys enjoy the ride?”

The two nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah!” Zeer answered. “She even let us fly the ship a little.”

Cody chuckled.

“Glad you had fun. Coric is looking for you, and from what Rex told me, he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

The two thanked Nadz for the ride, then took off towards the medbay. The commander turned his attention to the bounty hunter.

“Coric mentioned that you needed to visit him as well,” the commander stated. “Shall I escort you to the medbay?”

Nadzieja sighed.

“Lead the way, Commander.”

***

The walk to the medbay was quiet. They had yet to enter hyperspace on their way to aid Skywalker and Tano on Tatooine, but the halls of the cruiser seemed fairly empty. Cody kept a close eye on the Mandalorian. Nadzieja had fought well against the droids, but he still didn’t want to take any chances. He had elected to take the long route to the medbay. When they entered a third elevator, she sat down on its floor.

“Are you…alright miss?” he asked hesitantly.

She waved a dismissive hand.

“I’m not dying. Just…I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”

He made a noncommittal noise in agreement.

“How’s the captain?” she asked, mostly to keep awake.

Cody sighed.

_Rex is always pushing himself too hard. I’m worried for him._

“He’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t punch anyone.”

Nadz hummed thoughtfully.

“Has he…has he ever lost this many men before?”

At this Cody raised an eyebrow.

_Why does this bounty hunter care?_

“I don’t think so. From what he told me; it was a slaughter.”

Nadzieja nodded. There was a brief pause, then she spoke up again.

“You’re probably wondering why I care about some random clone. Is that right?” she asked bluntly, looking up at Cody’s face.

Cody chuckled.

_She’s good._

“You’re very perceptive,” he answered. “And yes, the thought crossed my mind.”

Nadzieja smiled faintly, dropping her gaze.

“Back on Kamino,” she started, “I trained thousands of ARC troopers. There was one, and he…he was a troublemaker.” Nadz laughed. “And a showoff.”

Cody studied her face as she paused. Her smile had fallen, face growing serious.

“I—there was one night—where I couldn’t sleep,” she all but whispered.

“I woke up in a bad way and went to the training room to let off steam but…I got carried away and sort of…broke my hand.”

She paused.

“He—the troublemaker—happened to be walking by and just…sat with me. We talked. It was nice.” She smiled softly, looking lost in the memory. “That night I realized, maybe for the first time, how wrong this whole thing is.”

She looked up to Cody again.

“This war…the cloning…its not right. I’m a Mandalorian. Maybe not by blood, but that doesn’t really matter to us. I know War. I’ve been taught its history. There’s something about this whole fight that doesn’t sit right with me.”

Her tone was cryptic. As she spoke, a cold chill settled on Cody.

_What does she mean, ‘not right?’_

He was about to speak up when the elevator dinged. As the doors opened he helped Nadzieja to her feet.

“Let’s get you to the medbay.”

***

Rex was surprised to see Cody leading the Mandalorian into the medbay. She scanned the clones occupying most of the sick beds.

_Who is she looking for?_

It wasn’t until she was within ten feet of him that she finally recognized the captain.

“Blond?” she blurted out as a medic sat her down on the bed.

That earned her a laugh.

“What’d you expect?” Rex asked jovially.

“At least I’m not boring unlike _some_ people.”

Rex looked pointedly at Cody.

“Well excuse _me,_ ” Cody scoffed. “Unlike you, I chose to set an _example_ for my men by demonstrating what a _proper_ soldier should look like.”

Rex rolled his eyes and gave Cody a mocking salute.

“Very good, _sir._ ”

Rather than rising to the bait, Cody just shook his head.

“Rex, you’re a model soldier, really. And you set an _excellent_ example for your men.”

Cody raised a hand to keep Rex from retorting.

“ _And,_ as amusing as it is trading barbs with you, I am needed elsewhere. Miss Ordo.”

The commander gave Nadz a small salute. Just as he was about to leave, Cody called over his shoulder.

“Oh and Rex? Getting some _kriffing_ sleep.”

Nadzieja laughed as Rex sputtered.

“I can tell you two are close,” She mused. “You bicker like siblings.”

Nadz was so caught up in her laughter that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Coric cleared his throat from the end of her bed. Rex pointed and laughed as she winced at the pain it caused her ribs.

“I told you I’d be seeing you back here, didn’t I?” Coric grinned. “Now if you could please remove your armor, I need to wrap your ribs.”

The Mandalorian sighed dramatically.

“ _Fine_. But only because you asked _so_ nicely.”

She seemed to struggle with her helmet. Once it was removed, Rex and Coric exchanged a look.

_Purple tattoos, pale skin? She looks like…_

“What?” Nadzieja asked, looking between the two quizzically. “Is it the face tattoos? I’ve been told they’re intimidating.”

_Ventress,_ Rex decided. _She looks like Ventress._

“Are you…” the captain narrowed his eyes, looking tense, “…a Nightsister?”

_If she’s an enemy, we’ll have to restrain her quickly. How could I be so stupid? We let her on the ship no questions asked._

It took Nadzieja longer than she would have liked to process the captain’s question.

“Wha…? Oh! Yeah, I’m from Dathomir originally,” she answered.

Coric look to Rex, then back to Nadz.

“I thought you were Mandalorian? Unless…you were adopted?”

She nodded.

“Yes. I was adopted when I was pretty young. Don’t remember much about the Nightsisters, just some of their faces.”

_Oh. Well that makes sense._

Rex set down the blaster he was holding, forcing himself to relax. Coric continued Nadzieja’s checkup. The captain tuned him out, opting to doze off now that the threat had passed. When he came to, Coric had already wrapped the bounty hunter’s ribs. She had removed her undershirt, revealing more purple tattoos adorning her arms and torso. Most of her injuries were covered, but some bruises peeked out from under her bandages. A large dark bruise colored most of her chest, standing out starkly against her pale skin.

“Any head injuries I should know about?” Coric asked.

“Ummm…don’t think so…” Nadz answered slowly.

Rex scoffed.

“Didn’t Ventress shove you off the ledge? The one that was almost fifty feet in the air?”

Coric turned sharply to Nadzieja.

“She did _what?_ ” he asked tightly.

Nadz made a placating gesture with her hands.

“Really, it wasn’t that bad. Just knocked the wind out of me is all.”

Coric didn’t look convinced. Turning his attention to Rex, he asked,

“Did Nadzieja pass out when she fell?”

“Yeah,” Rex grinned, “she was out for quite a bit.”

Nadz made an affronted noise.

“I—wha—she didn’t—”

Realizing this wasn’t a fight she could win, she sighed in defeat.

“Ugh, _fine_. Yes, I fell fifty feet and landed flat on my back and _yes_ , I passed out because of it,” she answered grumpily.

Rex’s grin widened.

“See? Was that so hard?”

Nadzieja glared at him.

“Was that because I ratted you out to Cody?”

Rex didn’t answer but continued grinning like an annoying younger sibling. Coric gently bandaged her head, then turned to leave to attend to his brothers. Just before moving away, he turned to the pair.

“Get some sleep you two. The sedatives I gave you should be kicking in soon.”

With that, he was gone. It took Rex a moment to process the medic’s words. When he did, he snapped to attention.

“Wait, _sedatives?!_ Coric, did you _drug_ me!?!”

Nadzieja laughed heartily at Rex’s outburst.

“Oh, your _face! Ha!_ He totally got you!”

Rex crossed his arms, scowling at the bounty hunter. She reached over, punching him in the arm.

“Oh lighten up. He’s just trying to help.”

“You should sleep,” she added. “It’s been a long day.”

Rex rolled his eyes. He tried fighting the sluggish feeling that settled over him, but eventually he lost himself to sleep.

***

Nadzieja prided herself on being able to sleep anywhere and through anything. As a child, her home had been attacked by a rival clan. Her father took down all three assailants single handedly, and she never woke up. However, when he attempted to sneak out on a bounty hunt while still recovering from an injury, she was standing in the doorway before he even knew she was awake.

That being said, she was awake now. Usually when she was roused from sleep, it was for a reason. It was her body and mind telling her something was wrong. After a few minutes of wakefulness, she was able to determine the issue. Distressed noises were coming from one of the beds around her.

_Someone’s having a nightmare._

Nadz sat up. The lights in the medbay had been dimmed, and everyone else was asleep. Someone had pulled the privacy curtains surrounding her bed. She reached for the curtain separating her sleeping area from Rex’s. Lo and behold, there was the reason she was awake. The captain tossed and turned in his sleep. His brows were furrowed and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. Nadzieja quietly made her way over to the captain’s bed.

_What should I do? I don’t want to wake him, he needs his sleep. What did_ Buir _do when I couldn’t sleep?_

She thought for a moment before the memory came back to her.

_Oh yeah,_ she smiled softly. _I remember now._

Nadzieja gently sat on the edge of Rex’s bed, careful not to wake him. Taking his hand, she began to slowly rub her thumb against the back of his palm. The captain stilled.

_Here goes nothing_.

She quietly cleared her throat, then began to sing.

“ _Naasad’guur mhi,_

_Naasad’guur mhi,_

_Naasad’guur mhi,_

_Mhi n’ulu,_

_Mhi Mando’ade,_

_Kandosii’ade…”_

Rex’s features relaxed ever so slightly. His breathing evened out, and Nadz assumed he had fallen deeper asleep.

_Good. Sleep well,_ verd _._

As she moved to return to her bed, however, Rex’s hand held fast. She turned back to the captain to find him awake. Gone was the devilish grin or even the commanding glare from the previous day. His eyes were watery and distant, and small tears had rolled down his cheeks. Looking down at his hand, she realized it was shaking.

_He’s scared._

Rex gave her hand a small squeeze.

“Can you…can you stay?” he whispered.

Nadz looked up from their hands, searching his eyes. On the surface, his deep brown eyes held nothing but golden flecks. As she peered deeper, Nadzieja could see through the mask Rex was putting up. Underneath the projection of blankness, his emotions were a writhing pool of hopelessness and remorse. It hurt Nadz’s heart. She hoped that, in her eyes, the captain found some comfort or peace.

“Of course,” she replied, giving Rex a small smile. “You’ll have to scoot over though, because I’m tired too.”

Rex moved to his side so Nadz could fit on the small cot as well. Thinking back to what her _buir_ used to do when she had a nightmare, Nadz laid down on her side, facing the captain.

“Are you, um…is it okay for me to touch you?” she asked tentatively.

The captain nodded. She shifted closer, draping an arm over the captain. Rex’s arms wrapped around her torso, clinging to her waist. He tucked his head tucked under her chin, blond buzzcut tickling her jaw.

_He’s still shaking._

After a moment, Rex ventured to speak.

“Back on Kamino…the sleeping pods weren’t soundproof. When I…when anyone in my squad had a nightmare, who ever woke up would stay with them.” Rex chuckled softly. “It was usually Cody. He’s always been a mother hen.”

Nadzieja hummed, smiling slightly.

“When I was very little, I had a lot of…bad dreams. Memories, mostly,” she admitted.

“My _buir_ would wake up in the middle of the night to check on me. He would ask to come in my room, and then he would hold my hand and sit next to me until I talked or fell back asleep. When the dreams were really bad, he would carry me to his bed. We would snuggle, and he would sing drinking chants until I fell asleep.”

Nadz paused, smile falling from her face.

“I think…I remember everyone thinking my _buir_ was some tough warrior whose only emotions were anger and pride, but to me…he was my _cabur._ My guardian. He protected me from bad people and bad dreams.”

Rex’s breathing had evened out and he had stopped shaking as much as before. Nadz brought her free hand up to the back of his head, absentmindedly running blunt nails through his blond buzz cut. Rex sighed in appreciation. Nadzieja closed her eyes and continued to sing as they both drifted off to sleep.

“ _Naasad’guur mhi,_

_Naasad’guur mhi,_

_Naasad’guur mhi,_

_Mhi n’ulu,_

_Mhi Mando’ade,_

_Kandosii’ade,_

_Teh Manda’yaim,_

_Mando’ade…”_

***

Coric had to step out of the medbay. He just…he just couldn’t handle it.

_How can the captain be_ that _cute?_

They finally made it to Tatooine, and Coric had gone to wake the bounty hunter. He was only mildly surprised to find her bed empty. It wasn’t the first time someone had escaped the medbay, and Coric had felt a twinge of annoyance. He had barely known her for a day, but he already felt responsible for her.

He was about to radio Cody that the Mandalorian was on the loose when he noticed the adjacent privacy curtain was ajar. Moving it ever so slightly, Coric happened upon possibly the most adorable thing he had _ever_ seen. The medic had known about Rex’s tendency to be a cuddler (the captain’s inhibitions were lowered when he was drugged, on pain meds or alcohol), but Coric certainly hadn’t been expecting _this._ The captain had wrapped his arms around Nadzieja’s waist, his head buried in the crook of her neck. One of the bounty hunter’s arms was acting as a pillow for the both of them while the other was draped over Rex, her hand resting just behind the nape of his neck.

Coric quickly and quietly left the area, not wanting to disturb their sleep.

_I’ll wake them when we reach Coruscant._

***

When Rex came to consciousness, he didn’t feel the panic he was accustomed to upon waking in an unfamiliar place. Instead, he felt a steady warmth. Peacefulness? He felt…

… _safe._

Stirring slightly, his memory of the previous night (early morning? Who knows, they’re in space) came back to him.

_Nadz, holding his hand as the events of the previous battle replayed mercilessly in his mind. Holding him like Cody used to, back on Kamino. Back when they were safe and he didn’t know the sounds of death. She sang a song in her adopted tongue, with words he’d been told belonged to him and his brothers as much as they did to any Mandalorian. He fell asleep to the sound of her singing._

Rex could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He barely knew Nadzieja, and yet here he was, arms wrapped around her midsection. It made no sense, but…when he asked her to stay, she didn’t refuse. There had been a moment, after he asked and before she answered, when she had peered into his eyes. It had felt like…like she was staring into his soul. Her pale green eyes bored into his, and Rex thought she was going to leave. Then came this…feeling. He couldn’t quite describe _how_ it felt just… _what_ he felt. It reminded Rex of the times he had entered Anakin’s quarters as the Jedi finished meditating. _That_ feeling. A feeling of…peacefulness. Comfort. That same sensation was what he felt as he and the Mandalorian locked eyes.

_I wonder…Ventress is Force-sensitive and Nightsister. Nadzieja admitted to being a Nightsister as well. Could she be gifted in the Force?_

Rex was so lost in thought pondering his question that he failed to notice Nadzieja rousing from sleep until the bounty hunter yawned.

“Ugh, what _year_ is it?” Nadz mumbled sleepily.

Rex chuckled. He shifted, retracting his arms so she could move. The bounty hunter slowly sat up to stretch. She was about to speak when a commotion was heard just outside the medbay.

“Coric, you know I respect your authority but I _have_ to see Rex,” a familiar voice stated.

“With all due respect sir, I decide who comes and goes from the medbay. Most of the soldiers are still sleeping, _including_ the captain. You can wait til we reach Coruscant.”

Nadz snickered.

“Skywalker sounds like a little kid,” she whispered to the captain.

Rex rolled his eyes, moving to get up.

“Well he’s certainly acting like one.”

He paused.

“You should probably go back to your bed. Skywalker sounds riled up and he might not recognize you as a Mando without your armor.”

Nadzieja rolled her eyes good-naturedly. With a messy salute, she slinked back to her bed.

After she had disappeared behind her privacy curtain, Rex rose and opened his curtained that bordered the main walkway in the medbay, looking towards the source of the argument. His general looked…agitated. Skywalker’s arms were crossed and his brow was furrowed.

_What crawled in his boot and died?_

Clearing his throat, the captain spoke up.

“Do you mind sir? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

From behind the curtain, Rex heard the bounty hunter snicker. Anakin turned sharply towards the captain. Upon seeing Rex, the Jedi’s countenance instantly shifted from stormy to sunny. A grin split his face.

“Rex!”

Looking to Coric, he waited for the medic to allow him to pass. Coric sighed wearily, moving aside and motioning for the Jedi to enter the medbay. Anakin quickly made his way over to the captain, giving him a once over. The Jedi’s grin fell as he took in the captain’s injuries.

“How—what happened? Obi-Wan told me he got there as soon as he could, but…” Skywalker trailed off.

The captain swallowed hard, trying to quell the fresh memories rising to his mind.

_Keep it together Rex._

“We, uh—we lost a lot of men, sir,” the captain stammered. “A lot.”

Skywalker furrowed his brows.

“How many men do we have left?”

Rex couldn’t help the bolt of rage he felt.

_How can he pretend to care? He didn’t come back for us. He left us to die._

Releasing a tense sigh, Rex took a calming breath.

_No. I told him the mission comes first. He had his orders, we had ours. It’s not his fault._

“Five, sir.”

Anakin’s eyes widened.

“Six including me.”

The Jedi’s eyes flashed with rage before cooling to a sorrowful gaze. Skywalker looked his captain in the eyes.

“Rex…I’m so sorry. I—I shouldn’t have left. Ahsoka and I should have stayed, we could have—”

Rex lifted a hand to cut the Jedi off.

“General Skywalker…”

The captain paused.

“Anakin. You know I don’t— _can’t_ blame you. The mission comes first. Always.”

Skywalker shook his head.

“But it _shouldn’t._ We could have helped, I’m sure of it.”

The Jedi stilled. His eyes searched the medbay, as though he was looking for someone in particular. Rex looked at him quizzically.

“Are you…alright, sir?” the captain asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the General waved his hands dismissively, “I’m just—did the Mandalorian come aboard? I thought I saw her ship in the hangar.”

The bounty hunter cleared her throat as she opened her curtain.

“Ahem. Yeah. Still here, Skywalker.”

Anakin raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“I thought you were a Mandalorian.”

Nadz rolled her eyes.

“I _am_ a Mandalorian. I was adopted.”

Skywalker opened his moth to respond, but was cut off by another voice.

“I believe what Anakin _meant_ to say was thank you,” General Kenobi admonished as he entered the medbay. “From what he told me, you chose to stay behind and fight off the Separatists. Coric even mentioned you crossed blades with Ventress. Fighting Dooku’s assassin and living to tell the tale is no small feat.”

Nadzieja shrugged.

“She was a worthy opponent. I don’t usually get those on my hunts.”

The Jedi Master nodded before looking down at his blinking comm. Sighing, he answered on the communicator. 

"Yes, what is it Cody?” Kenobi asked wearily.

“You and General Skywalker are needed up on the bridge,” the commander replied over the comm.

“Copy that, Cody. We’ll be there soon.”

“Very good sir,” the commander answered. “Oh, and the chancellor wants you to bring Ordo,” he added nonchalantly.

All eyes in the medbay turned to the bounty hunter. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Me? What does he—” she stepped forward, holding her hand out for Kenobi’s communicator. The jedi offered his forearm and she activated his wrist comm to speak to Cody.

“What does the chancellor want with me?” Nadz asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

A laugh came from Cody’s end.

“ _Kriff_ if I know. He’s the chancellor, he tends not to elaborate. It would detract from his mysterious aura. Cody out.”

Nadzieja sighed as the commander hung up.

“Guess I’ll be going to the bridge then,” she said dryly. 

Kenobi chuckled.

“Try not to look too dour. After all, it’s not every day you get to meet the chancellor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess chapter two is becoming the crying chapter lol. Have a sneak peak of the piece I whipped up for this chapter. The full pic can be found on my tumblr (5wheelz) and you can just search tags for Nadzieja Ordo


	3. Chancellor Palpatine is Up to No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After donning her armor, Nadzieja joined Skywalker and Kenobi on the bridge of the Negotiator. When the trio arrived, the Togruta female was already on the bridge. She extended a forearm as Nadz approached.
> 
> “We didn’t really get to talk yesterday. I’m Ahsoka Tano.”

After donning her armor, Nadzieja joined Skywalker and Kenobi on the bridge of the Negotiator. When the trio arrived, the Togruta female was already on the bridge. She extended a forearm as Nadz approached.

“We didn’t really get to talk yesterday. I’m Ahsoka Tano.”

Nadzieja gripped Ahsoka’s forearm in a traditional Mandalorian greeting.

“Nadzieja Ordo. How did returning the Huttlet go?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, first, we crashed on Tatooine, _then,_ we had to fight Count Dooku,” the padawan griped. “Oh, _and_ I had to fight three magna-guards _by my self_ with a stinky Hutt baby on my back.”

Nadz chuckled.

“That sounds like a fun time. I doubt many other padawans can say they’ve fought Count Dooku and lived.”

Tano beamed. She moved to speak, but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

“A-hem.” Cody interrupted, looking to Ordo. “The chancellor will see you now.”

Nadz sighed, waving goodbye to the padawan. Cody led the bounty hunter past two blast doors into a separate room. Her attention was immediately drawn to the holotable. Anakin was already engaged in conversation with a well-dressed figure projected on the table.

_I’ll bet that’s the chancellor._

“…Yes, I was surprised as well. The assignment of a padawan was…unexpected..”

Kenobi sighed.

“Master Yoda and I believe you are ready to train a padawan.” The Jedi Master’s attention was drawn to the bounty hunter entering the room. “Ah, just in time.”

Kenobi motioned to Nadz. “Chancellor, allow me to introduce Nadzieja Ordo. She was a great asset in the battle that occurred on Teth. Without her, it’s unlikely Anakin and his new padawan would have escaped.”

The chancellor turned to face her. He wore a long, ornate maroon robe, but that wasn’t what drew her attention. Despite having a helmet on, keeping him from looking at her bare face, she felt like the man was staring _directly_ into her eyes, maybe even past them. A cold chill settled over her. The feeling was even stronger than when she fought Ventress.

_Who is this man?_

His expression was pleasant, but it seemed like a mask covering…something. Nadz couldn’t figure it out. As she was contemplating these things, the man gave a slight bow.

“From what I have been told, we owe our victory on Teth to you, Mandalorian. You have the Republic’s thanks.” His words sounded genuine enough, but she couldn’t help the slimy feeling they left her with. Doing her best to ignore the sensation, she tilted her head forward in a slight bow.

“A Mandalorian never abandons a fight. The clones were outnumbered and outmatched. The rest of Skywalker's battalion would have been slaughtered had Kenobi’s reinforcements arrived any later.” She paused. “Perhaps the Republic should invest in better military strategists. It would certainly cut costs. Your Senate would save itself a lot of money if the clones lives were prioritized. Less credits going to the Kaminoans to replace the clones lost in battle.”

The room was eerily quiet. Skywalker glanced at Kenobi. Obi-Wan coughed into his fist to hide a laugh. Nadzieja continued to stare directly into the eyes of the chancellor. His expression had darkened. Any sign of false pleasantness was long gone.

“Well, I can’t say I am surprised by such a suggestion. You were once employed by the Kaminoans to train ARC troopers, is that correct?”

Nadz stiffened.

_How does he know that?_

The man grinned like a predator.

“Yes, I believe you were recruited by Jango Fett himself. Isn’t that true?”

The bounty hunter recovered from her surprise at the mention of the late Mandalorian.

“My employment is my own business,” she answered tightly. “You would do well to remember that, chancellor.”

At this point, Skywalker’s eyebrows were nearly in his hairline. Even Kenobi struggled to maintain a calm façade. The chancellor merely chuckled, raising both hands in a placating gesture.

“My my, testy, aren’t we? I was merely pointing out that, because you personally knew the template for the clone army, it would stand to reason that you would want to prioritize their lives.” The man sniffled. “And it goes without saying that, having trained many troopers over the past few years, you would feel…attached to them. After all, I have been told there’s no real difference between clone personalities.”

The room was once again silent. This time, Kenobi and Skywalker appeared stone-faced, as though they were keeping from replying to the chancellor’s comments. Nadz was too stunned to retort.

_Why is he saying this? Is he—oh, I see. He’s taunting me._

The Mandalorian unfroze, rolling her shoulders slightly.

“And I’ve been told there’s no difference between a good chancellor and a dead one. Maybe we’re both wrong,” she answered calmly, “or maybe we’re not.”

The chancellor’s wolfish grin had slipped from his face, eyes flashing dangerously. Before he could escalate the conversation further, Kenobi stepped in.

“Well, this has been a captivating exchange, but I believe you had something specific to tell Miss Ordo. Is that correct chancellor?”

The chancellor’s gaze lingered on her a moment longer before shifting to Kenobi.

“Why yes, that is correct.” His countenance shifted back to the pleasant mask he had been wearing previously. Nadz was thankful for her helmet shielding her from his eyes as she sneered in disgust at the man.

_I hope I never have to meet this_ shabuir. _There’s something about him…it’s off-putting._ Kriffing _politicians._

“On behalf of the Galactic Republic, I would like to thank you for your service on Teth. We wish to extend an invitation as an…advisor, of sorts for Republic military operations.” The chancellor paused. “In essence, the GAR would request your presence at certain areas of contention and you would provide your insight and assistance in various combat situations.”

The air again grew silent as Nadz mulled the idea over.

_This is a good opportunity, but…why me? I have training and experience, but this guy obviously doesn’t like me. It makes no sense._

The Mandalorian cleared her throat.

“How much would I be paid?”

The chancellor looked taken aback by her bluntness for a moment. The smirk he had been sporting slowly slid back onto his face.

“Apologies, I had forgotten the bluntness of a Mandalorian personality.”

Nadzieja bristled.

“As for your payment, upon completion of your assignments, you shall be compensated. Greatly." He waved a hand dismissively. "The amount can be specified at a later date.”

Nadz considered the offer.

_If it pays well…I don’t see why not. Besides, if I work with the Republic long enough, I might make enough connections to look into this chancellor guy. He’s too shifty for my taste._ Hut’uun _like him are the reason I hate politicians._

Straightening up, the bounty hunter set her jaw.

“Fine. I accept your offer.”

Skywalker once again raised his eyebrows in shock. If Kenobi felt any surprise, he didn’t show it outwardly. The chancellor clasped his hands, looking equal parts pleased and disappointed.

“Very well. The Army of the Galactic Republic will be in contact with you.”

With that, the holotable shut off. The three standing around the table were momentarily silent.

_Really? The old, 'We'll call you' shtick?_

Skywalker was the first to break the silence.

“Well that was…interesting. I don’t think I’ve seen the chancellor that irritated since Jar Jar Binks became a senator.”

Kenobi chuckled.

“Yes, his feathers certainly seemed ruffled today.” Turning to Nadz, the general continued. “He’s usually quite pleasant.”

Nadzieja scoffed.

“That man is a _hut’uun._ He might be able to swindle others, but it’s obvious he doesn’t know how to properly schmooze a Mandalorian.” Nadz crossed her arms, relaxing her stance now that the chancellor was no longer watching. “That being said, I have no problem taking his money.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“I suppose that _is_ a good compromise. Well, if you intend to assist the GAR in the future, I hope I have the pleasure of working with you again.” Kenobi paused thoughtfully. “The Jedi might’ve fought wars in the past, but I’m sure the knowledge of war that comes with being Mandalorian far outweighs our own. This army could certainly use someone of your experience.”

At this, Nadz laughed outright.

“My experience? I think you’ve misjudged me, general. I’m seventeen, not thirty.”

Kenobi’s eyebrow rose in surprise, but it was Skywalker who spoke up.

“And I’m nineteen. Age doesn’t really matter, it’s experience that counts.

Nadz regarded the Jedi Knight.

_That would explain some of his recklessness._

“A fair point.”

The doors hissed open as Padawan Tano entered the room. On her face was a slight smirk.

“So Mando, what’s this about working for the GAR? Am I gonna get a chance to see you really fight?”

Nadz laughed.

“Yeah, I might have to save your _shebs_ again. If you want to see me fight though, I’m always down to spar.”

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up.

“Really? That’d be awesome!”

The bounty hunter grinned under her helmet.

“I’ll have to brush up on my lightsaber skills for the next time we meet.”

Ahsoka was positively beaming, but her master looked significantly less enthused. The bounty hunter turned to the generals.

“I may be Mandalorian, but wars like this one…the sooner they’re over, the better.” She paused. “There’s something about this war that doesn’t sit right with me. I want to see it end within my lifetime.”

Kenobi stroked his beard, lost in thought.

“Indeed. This war must be ended as swiftly as possible.” Turning to face Nadz, he continued. “We’ll be in contact when we next require your assistance. For now, I suggest laying low. I imagine not all bounty hunters agree with the laws of the Galactic Republic. It would be wise of you to avoid conflicts with such individuals.”

Nadzieja chuckled.

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say I’m an ally of the Republic, but you give good advice.”

Nadz made her way to the doors as they hissed open.

“Let me know the next time you need me to save your _shebs, jetiise._ Or if Ventress shows up.”

The doors hissed shut.

_I want my rematch. Nightsister vs. Nightsister._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Sorry this chapter is so short. I really wanted to finish out the Teth Arc, but I also wanted to bring in Palpatine, It didn't work well tacked onto the previous chapter, so I figured I'd just make this short and simple.
> 
> End of Arc 1: Teth. Next chapter begins the Rookies Arc.
> 
> Mandalorian definitions:
> 
> \- shabuir: jerk but meaner
> 
> \- hut'uun: cowards. The most extreme Mandalorian insult
> 
> \- shebs: butt
> 
> _ jetiise: Jedi (plural)
> 
> EDIT: Sorry the next chapter is taking so long! It's midterm szn at college right now and I'm getting slammed with essays and the like. The next chapter should be up later this week/early next week.

**Author's Note:**

> See something you like? Leave kudos! Is there something that can be better? Leave a comment! I’m always dying to get feedback so the odd comment here or there makes my week <3  
> 
> 
> My tumblr is 5wheelz if you have any questions or just want to chat :)


End file.
